Psychiczna mała sąsiadka
Jejciu! To moja druga pasta,ale proszę was, nie piszcie "Ta pasta jest do dupy" bo na prawdę, się załamię. __________________________________________________________ Mówicie, aby wam opowiedzieć o tej psychopatce zwanej "Mia"? No cóż, mieszkałam z nią, ale już tak nie jest. Opowiadając tą historie czuję w sercu ból, lecz uważam, iż powinniście o niej wiedzieć. Zamieszkiwałam od dawna w tym miasteczku. Nie mieliśmy sąsiadów, co bardzo mnie smuciło, aż do dnia, kiedy wprowadziła się Ona. Wyglądała na normalną dziewczynkę - pomimo że nią nie była. Miała białe włosy i skórę o szarawym zabarwieniu. Nie wyglądała normalnie, lecz nie przeszkadzało mi to, aby się z nią zaprzyjaźnić. Ciągle jednak dręczyło mnie pytanie o jej wygląd. Odważyłam się zapytać, dlaczego ma białe włosy. Popatrzyła na mnie z góry, oraz odrzekła; "Zawsze tak było". Poczułam się nieswojo, lecz nasza przyjaźń wiodła się dalej. Pewnego dnia Mia miała do mnie przyjść, ale nie pojawiła się. Bardzo się zdziwiłam i poszłam do niej. Otworzyła drzwi jej matka, a ja spytałam o Mię. Okazało się, że jest chora. Udało mi się uzyskać pozwolenie na odwiedzenie, miałam tylko uważać, aby się nie zarazić. Z uśmiechem pobiegłam na piętro stanęłam przed drzwiami i zapukałam. Po chwili czekania weszłam do pokoju. Nie było jej. Zdziwiłam się. Zajrzałam do łazienki, szafy, pod łóżko. Szukałam jej, ale wydawało się, iż wyparowała. Została mi piwnica. Wtedy poszłam na dół po schodach i byłam obok drzwi do niej. Ujrzałam kartkę; "Stay away from my basement!" (PL: Trzymaj się z dala od mojej piwnicy!). "Co to ma być?!" - Pomyślałam i lekko wkurzona weszłam do środka. O mało nie zeszłam na tamten świat. Cała piwnica była ubazgrana krwią.Na podłodze leżały truchła ludzi. Miałam już dość, lecz zauważyłam napisy na ścianie wykonane tą samą substancją: "They deserve each other!" (PL: Zasłużyli sobie!) oraz "My playground..." (PL: Mój plac zabaw). Ona siedziała z uśmiechem na krześle ostrząc sobie nóż. Jakbym spotkała Jeff'a The Killera... Ujrzała mnie. Wtedy uciekłam z piwnicy i zamknęłam drzwi za sobą. Zapłakana oraz wystraszona pobiegłam do domu. Wszystko powiedziałam mamie. Wystraszyła się. Z płaczem zaczęłam krzyczeć, abyśmy się przenieśli. Matka oraz ojciec byli za tym. Zrobiliśmy to zaraz na następny dzień. Mii nie było w domu, poszła do szkoły. Matka Mii była przybita naszym wyjazdem. Wtedy po cichu powiedziałam jej o prawdziwej Mii. Ona zbladła. Powiedziała, że z nią poważnie porozmawia. I wtedy odjechaliśmy. Kiedy Mia przyszła do domu, zauważyła, że nasz dom jest na sprzedaż. Bardzo się smuciła. Ja natomiast od razu pokochałam nowy dom. I wtedy dostałam list od Mii. Pytała mnie w nim, dlaczego jej nie kocham i nie mieszkam już tam gdzie ona. A ja jej odpisałam, żeby się leczyła na mózg. Wiem, że byłam dla niej taka chamska, ale przecież wiecie co mnie spotkało. I wtedy następnego dnia usłyszałam od mamy, że Mia się leczy i jest jej bardzo dobrze. Ucieszyłam się, może nasza przyjaźń znów będzie? Tego nie wiem. Ale nie wiem, czy Mia was nie porwie w nocy i zabije jak źle o niej myślicie! Kategoria:Opowiadania